


Abandoned Avatar

by SterekTw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asshole Scott, BAMF Stiles, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekTw/pseuds/SterekTw
Summary: After being tortured by Gerard Stiles gets kicked out of the pack and abonded by his friends. The sheriff sends him to his mother's brother to stay for the summer but the world is in danger and Stiles and his new friends seem to be the only ones who can save it..





	1. Chapter uno

Stiles woke up groggy and in more pain than he has ever felt in his entire life. he tried to pay it no mind. Instead, he focused on something else. He felt like something was vibrating, yet couldn't distinguish what. He turned back to the darkness, encouraging it to surround him, wanting to bask in it and have it cloud out all his troubles. Yet the more he became aware of the darkness, the more he became aware of the pain. It seemed to go from a dull ache to a constant throbbing. It was throbbing in time with his heartbeat that was pumping in his ears. He supposed he should be glad he was still alive, but the pain was not helping in that happiness. 

When he felt a sharp sting shoot up his arm, he shook awake violently, arching up and almost losing consciousness again from a wave of dizziness. His eyes were a mixture of black dots and fuzzy shapes and colours. He could barely make out a soft yellow light that was in front of him. But he couldn’t see anything past that.

"Are you ready to talk boy?" A man which he remembered calling jackass number 1 of 3 said.  
He was vaguely aware of a knife softly running down his eyes and piercing blue eyes tracking the movement with a kind of hungry look. But Stiles say anything, he had to protect them, protect his pack. And he was sure they were coming for them soon, he looked over at the unconscious Erica and Boyd. They'll be alright, all of them.

" Take him to the preserve and kill him, take the muts too. Make sure the omega can find him." Gerard ordered.  
"What about the rest of the pack?" jackass number 3 asked. Gerard got a dark look on his face which made a shiver run down Stiles' spine causing him to struggle against his restraints.

Jackass 1, Stiles is actually pretty sure his name is Henry but whatever. He's a dick bag. Henry turned his icy blue eyes away from Stiles "What about the boy? You promised I could have my fun with him." He said and Gerard smirked, "Do whatever you want, keep him for all I care."

Stiles really shouldn't be surprised though, the way Henry looked at him all night, touched him. He already had a feeling this would happen, but hearing them actually say it just made him want to cry, or die, or both- No. He has to stay strong, he has to find a way to get them out of this mess and get to Derek, warn them about Gerard's plan! Gerard left the basement and Henry approached him, the boy tried to keep his breathing as steady as possible but he couldn't help letting out an agonising cry when Henry cut him loose from the ceiling he has been hanging on for the last hours into a pool of- Oh. Oh, that's his blood, oh wow that's a lot. He's probably gonna die, Oh God his dad will be all alone.

He was literally pulled out of the roller-coaster that is his mind when Henry dragged him up the stairs and into the Argent's backyard. He was urged to get up and start walking towards the preserve, he was cold and all the sticks and stones were digging in his feet but he kept walking. Because he couldn't run, he wouldn't. He had to try and save Erica and Boyd, but how? He looked around, there's no way he could fight these man, they are armed, trained and they easily outnumber him.

"That's enough." Jackass number 3 said, "We'll scatter the body parts around the woods." He said with way too much enthusiasm. The two men threw the still unconscious Boyd and Erica on the floor.

"Take off your shorts and underwear boy," Henry ordered, Stiles gaped at him and took a few steps backwards, the hunter quickly grew impatient with the boy and threw him down on his belly roughly. He climbed on him and Stiles tried his best, he tried not to cry but everything hurt and he couldn't save Erica and Boyd, no one was coming for him. Where was his pack? The people that he loved?

Henry licked the tears and dried blood of his face causing Stiles to squeeze his eyes shut. The hunter breath heavily against his ear grinding against hard "Before I have my way with you, they are gonna kill your friends and you are gonna watch." He muttered and then Stiles saw white for a second.

Stiles felt a rush of newfound rage and hatred for this man. In that instant, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were no longer his own. All of the hunters stared at him in fear, anger and hatred. They had never seen this before, Stiles hadn't either, He had never felt this kind of strength, warmth and safety. It kind of reminded him of his mother. What did it mean?

"Let my friends go, Henry," Stiles commanded, only it wasn't Stiles. It sounded as if thousands of voices were coming from his mouth. Henry and jackass number 2 quickly grabbed their guns and started shooting at the boy. However, the bullets all stopped in front of him. He quickly turned too jackass number 1 and stuck out his hand too him, the man started screaming and his skin started to burn away. The boy tried to stop it, he really did but it was SO STRONG.

After that the screaming died down he turned to the other two. He brought up his hands and two rock formations shot up and encased jackass number 3's hands and then shot down again, pinning him to the ground. Slowly they began pulling him into the ground. Then only Henry was over, the man dropped his gun and held up his hands "Please, I'm sorry. I'll go, I'll leave them alone, I'll let them go." He begged but it only made the boy's features seem angrier, more heated.

"Liar, " The voices called out "Lairs and murderers do not deserve to walk this earth, you shall be executed to restore balance," Stiles responded.

He exploded. A scream of tortured wind erupted from him and blasted the trees around the clearing into splinters. The air was charged and it felt like something was breaking. Stiles has stood outside in thunderstorms before with the force of the storm surrounding him, but that was nothing compared to this. He felt like he was out of this world, in his body but not.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, pl-please don't kill me!" Henry yelled in complete terror.

Stiles responded in a terrible voice.

"LIAR!"

That voice was not familiar, that voice could not be Stiles's. That voice was seven thousand worlds away from anything purely human. It echoed with the rage and power of everything that happened tonight, everything that has happened in his life and there was no mercy or kindness there. It was like a force of nature.

Stiles tried to stop it, he really did but it felt like he was a prisoner in his own body, just watching. He raised both of his hands and a cage of what seemed like lightning surrounded them burning only Henry until there was nothing but ashes.

That's when his eyes faded back to their own whiskey brown colour again and the boy felt the ground, destroyed, exhausted, hurt... Dying. He wanted to cry and just give up right there. But he couldn't, his pack needed him. He let out a small cry when he got up and slowly walked over to Erica and Boyd, there's no way he could carry them out of there "I need to protect them," the teenager whispered

He touched their heads and a of sort aura surrounded the 2 immediately, he knew they were protected. He didn't know how he knew or what everything that happened was but the best way to deal with a problem is to ignore it completely is his life motto. 

He started walking the same way that took them from the Argent's residence to the clearing. He arrived at the house, glad to know that there wasn't anybody home. He slowly walked back into the house through the backdoor. He forced himself to go back into the basement and grabbed the keys he saw one of the put there. 

A few minutes later he was driving back to school freshened up, poorly bandaged and probably overdosed on stolen painkillers. When he arrived, he broke into the school to get some new clothes and his car key hissing softly when he had to put on his hoodie. He walked back to his baby and got in, feeling some of the tension leave his body, he grabbed his phone out of the dashboard and turned it on excepting mountains of texts but the only things that came through were:

Dad: 32 missed calls  
Dad: 45 messages  
Voicemails: 12 from Dad

The pack, his pack didn't know he was gone... But that's impossible, Erica and Boyd were with him! He blinked back the tears, no time for crying. He looked at his when heard the sound of an incoming call from Scott. He knew it! He knew his brother would notice! He picked up the phone

"Scott, i-i have to tell you-".

" Yeah, yeah whatever Stiles. I need you to bring Lydia to this warehouse, I'll send you the location. See you later dude."

"But Scott-"

"Just do it, man!" And with that, the line got cut off. Stiles gaped at the phone for a few feeling hot tears pool into his eyes. He shook his head and sniffed, no crying, not yet. He has shit to do.  
He needed to focus. He turned his car towards Lydia's hoping to anyone who would listen that she was at her house. He had no idea where she was, but his best bet was to try there. He found that she was in fact at her house, but not inside. Instead, as he trudged up to the house, he found her in her car in the driveway, crying and looking totally unlike the Lydia he knew. He was surprised how easy it was, but he didn't care, there was no time. Lydia barely saw him coming and was almost startled when she saw his form coming towards her. She quickly wiped her cheeks before getting out of her car, regarding him with what indifferent look, although it lacked the power it used to. 

She raised her eyebrows "What happened to you?" She asked with what surprisingly looked like concern in her eyes. He shrugged "Nothing, " he mumbled, "Don't worry about it." She frowned but thankfully let it go. "Come on, you have to come with me, you gotta save Jackson." He commanded as he walked back to his car.

"Save Jackson? What do you mean? Where are we going?" She asked walking after him.  
Stiles stepped into the car biting back a grunt.  
"Please, Lydia just trust me." He pleaded. She sighed and stepped into the car as Stiles drove towards the warehouse with almost satisfaction. On the ride to the warehouse, he told her everything that has happened from the Hale fire to when Scott was bitten to where they are now. While Lydia listened with fascination. He left the part of his kidnapping out deciding she would find out when he told Scott and Derek about it.

She took all of it pretty well. She didn't interrupt or say anything against what he said. In fact, her face seemed to brighten on a few things as if she finally was able to understand as puzzle pieces went into place. However, when he started to stutter over what happened after the game after Jackson seemingly dying, she looked at him with a mixture of worry and speculation on her face.

It didn’t take them long to get to the warehouse, his phone beeping constantly and Lydia reading out the texts to him. Stiles worked his brain fast, hoping that what he was about to do was not totally stupid. It was the fastest way though and hopefully, it would give a good distraction. He had to hope for the best, even if his nerves were rattling. His body ached and he was draining quickly, so he pushed down on the gas quick, letting his jeep be floored towards the outer wall of the warehouse. He squeezed his eyes shut as they smashed through the wall, pushing past the falling debris and colliding with something solid before his feet slammed on the brakes. He opened his eyes to see dust and a lot of wide eyes before seeing Lydia rushing to get out of the jeep heading over to the kanima that was a few feet in front of the jeep. He barely heard her calling Jackson's name, his ears ringing from the headache.

Stiles could only watch in astonishment, taking in the sight before him. Aside from Jackson and Lydia, he saw Isaac looking a little worse for wear with a knife in his shoulder, Derek nearby in a shadow, Scott rushing over to Allison to check her for injuries, even though she was brushing him off. Chris was watching Jackson and Lydia with surprise and interest on his face.

Stiles returned his gaze to Jackson and Lydia, listening to her tell him she loved him and cared for him so much. His claws retracting as his yellow, reptilian eyes levelled on the girl before him. Lydia never once broke her gaze from Jackson, her eyes watering with love and happiness as she poured her heart out to Jackson. Stiles felt a slight sting in his gut at watching Lydia with Jackson, but it wasn't much of one. On some level, he did still love Lydia, but he also knew that it was not meant to be. He accepted that a while ago, which might explain why it wasn't very hurtful to him. He used to look at Lydia like she could be his greatest love, now he could only see her as a friend, one that he had the pleasure of growing closer to in a real way as of late. He was proud to have that. Although he still thought Jackson was a gigantic douche and she was too good for him. But what can you do?

He watched in mild horror when Derek and Peter leapt out of the shadows and gutted Jackson. Resisting when of course had to make a dramatic comeback as a werewolf.  
Stiles leaned against his jeep taking deep breaths even though his ribs were aching and exhaustion was looming over his conscious, he had to keep going just a little while longer. He walked over to Derek who was glaring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Derek, we have to t-" His sentence was caught off by Derek shoving him against the nearest surface. The boy let out a painful yelp when his battered back hit the wall.

The werewolf's eyes flashed their signature red "I should've known, I should've known I couldn't trust a pathetic, spastic teenager." Derek growled, and everything around Stiles seemed to crumble to dust. "Derek, " his voice was unrecognizable even to himself "Derek, what are you talking about?" He croaked out, trying to hold back the hot tears that were threatening to spill.

"Scott's plan or should I say your plan? Of course, it's your plan. Scott's an idiot, he wouldn't have been able to think about putting wolfsbane in Gerard's medicine. It was you." He hissed with such venom in his voice Stiles felt his heartache. "Derek i-i don't even know what happened, I swear I had nothing to do with it!" The boy claimed with desperation. 

Derek narrowed his eyes "Why should I even believe a word you say?" Stiles looked at him "Because I'm pack because you c-can trust me Der." He whispered. It felt like it hurt even more than being tortured for hours hearing Derek's venomous words "You're not pack, you never were, you're just the pathetic little sidekick who's good for nothing to me Stiles." And with that the man walked away, leaving Stiles against the wall in tremendous pain, inside and out. 

The boy walked towards his jeep just wanting to get away but was stopped by Scott who was walking towards him with an arm around Allison looking very proud of himself. "Scott, what happened here?" Stiles asked.

"I did it Stiles I defeated Gerard! I just let Deaton put mountain ash in his medicine and forced Derek to give him the bite!" Scott exclaimed all excited. "You were working with Gerard..?" It can't be. It can't be, right? His best friend, his brother couldn't have known right? Stiles felt his heart beating painfully "You FORCED Derek to give Gerard the bite?! A-and how could you betray me like that Scott?" He whispered almost defeated "Derek will get over it and I didn't betray you, Stiles! You should really grow the fuck up and realise I can think for myself, I don't need you. You know what- just go home and let me and my pack take care of this." Scott finished. 

Stiles wanted to say a thousand things, he wanted to scream, to fight but he was too tired he had to get out of there. So he just nodded and got into his car driving home as fast as he could. He parked next to his dad's cruiser. Fuck! His dad! He saw the living room light turn on and the door opened as his dad's worried face peeked out. He got out of the car and walked past him without saying anything. John closed the door and grabbed his son's face gently, "What happened, son? Who did this? Are you okay?" His dad asked. Stiles fell against and let out a heart-wrenching sob "I'm- I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry." His dad held on to him and pulled him on the couch, holding his son as he sobbed "I killed them, I'm a murderer, a liar. I lied to you over and over again!" Stiles babbled through his sobs, the sheriff looked down seeing blood seep through the teen's shirt. He frowned "Stiles take off your shirt." He ordered, Stiles shook his head quickly "N-no dad, no please no." He babbled not really knowing what he was saying "I have to take you to a hospital!" His dad exclaimed.

"No dad, n-no please I can't, dad. The hunters- they did it." He mumbled already starting to lose consciousness "Werewolf hunters?" His dad asked with a surprising glint in his voice.  
The boy perked up a little "You know?" He mumbled.  "Sleep Stiles, I'll take care of you, kiddo." His dad laid him on the couch and just like that, everything went black.

 

...To be continued...


	2. Dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow a second chapter! So I'm not a complete failure lmao.

Derek sat in his loft with his head in his hands, his wolf was growling, howling and whining scratching against the surface, trying to get out to his mate. But he couldn't. He couldn't give in, Stiles was a liar, he betrayed him, Scott too but he thought Stiles would be loyal... Did the time they spend together mean nothing to him? 

The man threw the book he was trying to read against the wall in frustration "Fuck!" He growled loudly.

He glanced up when the door slid open and Peter walked with Erica and Boyd. He couldn't help the warm feeling that he felt knowing his betas maybe came back to him. He walked towards them but froze when he saw her, no it can't be, is it really her?

"C-Cora?" He questioned soft and broken, not caring about the tears that were spilling down his face just letting it happen for once. "Derek." She whispered and he hasn't heard her voice, smelled her, seen her in so long. His little sister has grown so much. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, maybe everything will get better somehow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry ran his rough hands down stiles bruised naked body, enjoying the boy's wails of pain and despair. All the teen could do was watch his friends get killed and there was nothing he could do, nothing, nothing, nothing, because he's a weak pathetic little shit who's not good for anything.

Suddenly there was a time laps and he was watching himself floating 5 feet above the ground with those terrifying white glowing eyes and he was killing them, not only Henry and the hunters but his friends and Derek too and his dad- Oh God he's a murderer, he killed them all-

John must have fallen asleep because he wasn't prepared for this.  He wakes up to the sound of his son screaming – something no father wants to do. He moved the teen to his own room so he could keep close eye on him after he stitched all the wounds and used Claudia's mojo cream, the cream she used to use when Stiles would get himself in all kinds of accidents. He had the kid laid out on his bed and had fallen asleep. He jumps and shakes the boy trying to wake him but he is still far, far away – trapped in the deepest corners of his mind with things he doesn't yet understand. He screams himself to the point of tears, angry and frustrated, unsure of how to escape from whatever it is that's chasing him. John holds him down when he begins to struggle, afraid Stiles might hurt himself.

When the teenager finally opens his eyes, he notices his father holding him. He's embarrassed, but mostly relieved. He doesn't want him to let go just yet. "Sh…" his father says gently. "You're awake."

Stiles latches onto his father's arm, trying to suppress a shudder. "Am I?" he asks, as if he doesn't believe it.

"Yeah, you're awake," the sheriff softly assures his son and he softly kisses his temple. 

The teen sneaks a peek at his now naked chest gasping at the little scars, healed bruises and the stitches "Dad, w-what did you do?" he asked softly. 

His dad smiled softly "We have a lot to talk about son, why don't you start with what you and Scott got yourselves into." His dad suggested raising his eyebrow. The boy blushed "Food first?" he mumbled, the sheriff nodded and helped his son down the stairs sitting him down on the couch and getting the bacon that Stiles hid in the fridge ready. 

Stiles frowned and scrunched up his nose "Dad!! That better not be bacon I'm smelling!" Stiles called out. He vaguely heard his dad chuckle over the sizzle of the bacon "This is emergency bacon son, I'm allowed." he answered and the teen rolled his eyes. 

A few minutes later both men were sitting on the couch eating their breakfast, the sheriff took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat "Start talking, son." he said gently but commanding and Stiles listened for once, he told him everything. From Scott being bitten and finding Laura Hale's body to him being taken and Jackson being the kanima. He finished with tears of guilt for lying to his dad, trauma of what he has been through the previous night and sadness because the pack kicked im out. He didn't expect to be pulled into a hug by his father "I'm sorry son, that i wasn't here for you, i am so sorry." His dad mumbled and Stiles couldn't hold back the tears that were now freely running down his cheeks 

"Dad.. I.. I don't know what's happening to me.." The boy mumbled "I- i couldn't stop it- i'm a murderer dad." The sheriff shook his head and forced his son to look at him "You are not a murderer, Stiles. I know you don't believe me but you couldn't control, son." The teen wiped his tear soaked cheeks "What is" it" dad? What is happening? How did my injuries so quickly and how do you know about the supernatural?" He questioned. John sighed and put their plates on the table before sitting back and looking at his son "This wasn't supposed to happen yet.. You were supposed to learn about this when you were 21, an adult.." The sheriff took a deep breath before speaking up again "Your mother was a very powerful sorceress, she was very special. As you know she was born in Poland her whole family was made out of witches, sorcerers and humans. They lived together in harmony with all of the other supernatural creatures but then they were attacked by an army of creatures that, just weren't right, they all had stolen powers. Werewolves who killed other werewolves and gained their power, the same with witches and other creatures. The mage Urazac or Ra'zac had gathered all the creatures that were set on hurting people, killing men, women and children, human and other creatures alike without hesitation, with pleasure. Ra'zac attacked your mother's family and everyone else who lived there. It was a brutal fight, almost everybody was wiped out, your mom, your uncle and his girlfriend were the only ones that got out alive without about 60 of the 300 people that lived there. That's when they fled to America, Claudia was about 19 years old at the time and her brother was 24 years old. About 2 years after she met me and then you came a long. We noticed pretty early that you weren't just a normal baby, the way animals listened to you and how it would  rain when you were really upset or how the lights flickered when you were angry. So we took you to see your uncle and they did some tests on you, they laid out infront of a hundred toys and let you pick 4 and you picked the ones that represent nature." His father looked at him. 

Stiles looked down at his hands "What does that mean dad?" Stiles asked carefully. "It means you're an avatar, Son. You're bound with nature, a bridge between the spiritual world and our world, a bridge between different dimensions. Your power wasn't supposed to show itself until you were 21, but your mother warned me about it maybe coming earlier...." he mumbled the last bit obviously lost in thought before speaking up again. "Stiles you're going to stay with your uncle this summer." 

Stiles frowned "Are you sure, i-i don't want you to be alone.. " His dad put his hand on his son's shoulder "Yes son, you should be trained and everything you've been through you need a break from this place. Your old man will be fine." Stiles smiled softly blinking back his tears and leaning to hug his dad. 

"You should rest now," his dad said "You can pack your bags when you wake up and you'll leave tomorrow." Stiles nodded and let his father handle him gently to lay on the couch. Before he knew it his eyes had slipped closed. 

He woke up after what felt like days but had probably only been hours. The dull ache he felt throughout his body had become non existent. The boy got up and walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink, checking his phone while he was at it. He was disappointed to not see a single text from any of the pack, he shook the feeling of loneliness off and decided to start packing. He walked up the stairs and to his room to start packing. 

His dad had left him a text to let him know he had gone to the station and would be back soon. Stiles stared at the open suitcase laying on the floor. He looked around his room, he's going to be gone the whole summer so he's gonna have to pack plenty of clothes. The boy walked to his closet and started stuffing all the clothes that he knew he would wear.

After he was done packing he decided to relax and watch some tv. The teenager scrolled through Netflix for a while before deciding on Batman. As he settled to watch his eyes flicked to his phone screen as it lit up with a message from... Scott! He quickly opened it with barely containable excitement.

Scotty: Hey Stiles can i borrow your roller skates? Isaac, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and i are going out to skate!

Oh. 

Ouch. 

Stiles puts down his phone in disappointment and blinks back his tears. Come on Stiles! You're not gonna cry about this, you're a man! He shakes his head and rubs his (totally dry, very manly man) eyes before focusing on the movie even though it's completely ruined now, some mindless fighting and stabbing people with knives shaped like bats did make him feel a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, questions and feedback are welcome. I have a lot of ideas for this story but actually writing it is really hard sometimes. Questions and feedback are very welcome! I have a whole history for almost everything even where cora has been all this time but i don't plan on putting all of that in the story. Cause again, this shit is rEAlLY fucking hard to do but I'm really trying, English isn't my first language either so feel free to correct that too. Shit, I'm rambling and probably talking to myself because nobody's gonna read this. Okay, I'm gonna knock myself out cause these words are just tumbling tf out without any fucking mercy. Okay okay, i think i ruined the story but.. New chapter soon..? Are writers supposed to say that? Omg i hate myself, bye stay beautiful!


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back and i hope you like it :)

That next time the alarm started at 5 am and the urge to throw the alarm out of the window had never been this strong. John got up to shower first knowing his son would still need a few minutes to wake up. When he got out of the bathroom dressed and ready Stiles was sprawled out onto the bed. John pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Son, it's time to get up." he said, all he got back was a groan. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them, Stiles groaned louder "Dad, nooo." he whined. His dad chuckled and patted his son's calf "Come on, up."

Stiles groaned but got up to shower, he brushed his teeth and avoided looking into the mirror which was starting to just be a part of his routine. He got dressed in sweatpants, a shirt and his favourite red hoodie, before walking downstairs to grab a few pop tarts to go. His dad grabbed his suitcase for him and walked out the door leaving Stiles behind. The teen looked around the living room, he's never been away from his house or his dad and now he's leaving for 2 months. He sighed and walked out of his home closing the door. His dad was right. He needed this, to get away. At least for a little while. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked to his dad's cruiser. When he got in his dad put a careful hand on his shoulder making sure not to startle him "You'll like it there.." he said reassuringly and Stiles nodded but John could see the hesitation on his face. 

He started the car and pulled out of the driveway and about 3 hours later they arrived at  the airport with a few hours to spare. So they went for a little breakfast where Stiles insisted his dad ate a salad and a fruit smoothie and his dad grumbled the whole time but did it anyway. 

After a few hours of chatting and joking around the boarding of Stiles' plane got called out and they walked to the gate. When they stopped in front of it they pulled each other into a hug at the same time and Stiles could feel tears prickling in his eyes. 

"I love you, son, " John whispered,

"I love you too, dad" Stiles croaked out. 

"Behave and listen to your uncle-" Stiles caught him off, 

"Rules are meant to be broken-" he said with a smile 

"No, Stiles I'm not having this conversation with you again." 

Stiles chuckled and pulled back "I'll try to behave, dad." he said softly. His dad put a hand on his shoulder and seemed to be holding back tears "Call me when you get there, okay? And I want a call every day!" he stated, Stiles nodded and smiled through the tears in his eyes "I love you, dad, take care of yourself." he said "I love you too." the sheriff answered and they hugged each other again before Stiles grabbed his bag and walked through looking back one more time at his dad, the only person he had left. He waved and walked into the plane getting ready for his 5-hour flight. He didn't know what was waiting for him in Maine but he was anxious to find out. 

5 hours later Stiles walked out of the plain nervous and really fucking tired. He had to keep himself awake so he wouldn't wake up screaming and terrorise all the passengers. He walked to where he was told to get his luggage and grabbed his suitcase and duffel bag. The teenager walked over to a bench and sat down turning on his phone to text his dad. When he was done with that he walked over to where people came to pick up, fumbling with his bag almost tripping and splitting his head open in the proces. He looked around to see a guy who looked exactly like a driver for very rich people, standing with a board with his name on it. He double checked and walked over to the guy - Jeeves he looks like a Jeeves, he will be Jeeves from now on. They walked to a car and Jeeves grabbed his luggage and loaded it in the car. He opened the door for Stiles and motioned for him to get in with a small bow and the boy did so but not without a small blush on his cheeks muttering a thank you. 

A few minutes after that they drove into the town Stiles looked on in amazement it's so different from Beacon Hills but also the same. After half an hour they were well into the mountains in about 20 minutes. The roads were rocky but it didn't let Stiles miss the warnings of the dangers that lurked in the woods. Such as Moose (They're not really dangerous but they'd rather be left alone) black bears and coyotes. He has encountered much scarier things but he will try to stay out of the way of the animals. Suddenly the car stops infront of a large stone gate "We're here sir." Jeeves says and Stiles looks up seeing actual gaurds with guns standing on posts. The gate opens and they drive through. 

Stiles looks out of the window curiously, it's just like a little town. They drive past shops a diner, even a cinema! He looks at the little houses that fly past and the people walking on the sidewalk. They eventually reach a bigger house that looks to be the center of the town. Jeeves parks infront of it and gets out of the car opening the door for him. Stiles hesitantly gets out holding his backpack close he turns towards the building. 

"Go ahead, sir." Jeeves said. Stiles walked towards the house hesitantly 

He walks towards what seemed to be an open door and looked back at Jeeves silently freaking the fuck out but Jeeves just gestured for him to go inside, so he did. 

What he found was VERY different from his house back in Beacon Hills. Paintings, a shiny floor, a big ass diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling, golden pillars, fuck if he was gonna live here he's gonna have to be wrapped up in bubble wrap given his history with nice things. He  perks up to the sound of footsteps and a gasp when he sees the man walking towards him. He- he looks exactly like his mother, like him. He swallows nervously when the man stops in front of him "Uh, Hi?" 

The man- his uncle steps forward and extends his hand retreating when Stiles unconsciously steps backwards. He looks at Stiles in what seems to be a state of total euphoria, he let's out a little laugh as the tears spring from his eyes "Mieczysław" He breathes softly and Stiles can't help the sudden lump that has appeared in his throat, cause he- he _remembers_ this man. He remembers him playing with him when he was about 4, he remembers him bantering with his mom and watching baseball games with his dad. This man that he only vaguely remembers is family and Stiles can't help the tears that start rolling down his cheeks when he looks into that man- his uncle's eyes. He looks so much like her, he reaches out to Stiles again and the boy takes a small step into his space and if the other man felt him flinch when he pulled him in for a hug he didn't mention it. 

5 minutes after wiping their very manly tears away they were in the biggest most beautiful livingroom Stiles has ever seen in his whole entire life, sitting on the comfiest couch ever made he might just be in love with this couch. His uncle chuckled and he said that out loud, didn't he? He blushed and cleared his throat "Sorry," he mumbled. 

The man laughed again "You truly are your mother's son."

Stiles smiled softly. To him, that is one of the best compliments he could ever get but he had a lot of questions. About his mom, about his powers and even his uncle. 

"What is this place?" He decided to start his little interrogation with. His uncle opened his mouth to answer but turned to the door when a woman and a little boy walked in, his face  melted into an expression that could beat Scott's longing gaze to Allison. The woman, who was beautiful by the way, her thick, long, dark brown hair flooded behind her back and over her shoulders perfectly. Her light brown eyes seemed to look right at the center of your soul and her olive skin almost glowed in the sunlight filtering through the windows. She smiled at her lover and Stiles had too look away for a second because her beauty was abnormal. 

"Son?" his uncle looked at him the amusement in his eyes evident. Stiles blinks and blushes when he realises he had been unashamedly gaping at the almost angelic woman before him. Said woman walks towards him with a warm expression on her face and strokes his cheek softly in a way only a mother would before hugging him tightly and Stiles can't help but hug her back just as tight. When she pulls back she grabs his face softly with both hands 

"You've grown so much, mijo." She whispered her eyes pool with unshed tears. 

"Do you remember me?" Stiles shakes his head and she smiles "I'm Sapphira, I'm your uncle's wife. And this-" She motions to the boy with big brown eyes, just like his. He actually looks exactly like Stiles but with darker skin and without moles, his cheeks are just the right amount of chubby to pinch and he's probably the cutest kid Stiles has ever seen. 

"Hi I'm Stiles." The teenager says and the little looks up at him "Stiles?" he quenstions and his mother tsks at him "Be nice, Raphael." Stiles ruffles the kid's hair "It's okay little man, I've had worse reaction than that" he laughs. 

His uncle cleared his throat from where he was watching the interaction between his nephew and family "Well, shall we start?" He asked and got up. 

"With what?" Stiles asked, "Your training." The other man said.

 

** To be continued...  **  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short but I'm already writing the next one and i promise it'll be up in a few days and there will be a little action in this one. One spoiler, Stiles gets hurt again..
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I'm awful. 
> 
> ANYWAYS LOVE Y'ALL, stay beautiful :)


	4. Quatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Stiles followed his uncle to what Stiles figured was the garden, it looked like a fairytale. He stopped in the middle of the garden and looked around, in front of the house were chairs, tables, parasols and a barbecue. Stiles imagined a big family having summer parties here. Everyone woul come with their kids, their food and their own chairs because there'd be so many people that there wouldn't be enough seats left. They would be laughing and the kids would be running around while the adults cooked and the teenagers went off to do their own thing. But in the end everyone would be together, happy, in the sun, eating delicious food. Peaceful.

Stiles smiled softly and sighed, he hopes he'll have that some day. He hopes he'll be happy one day, he hopes he won't be alone anymore. Don't get him wrong- His dad is good, he's great! But he wasn't around much.. At first it didn't really bother Stiles that much cause he was always with Scott and he went to see his dad about 3 times a week but when Scott started blowing him off for Alison.. And then Isaac, and then... Gerard.. Well Stiles started feeling lonier and lonier as the days went by. The last few weeks before summer vacation were full of panic attacks, then a near death experience and then with research with Derek. Derek.. The most beautiful man Stiles has ever met, it's not very traditional to call a man beautiful but that's the only word he could describe him with without sounding like a complete moron. He probably already does, he always does. He should really stop falling in love with people he has no chance with, but Derek is probably worse than Lydia. He truly hates Stiles.. He said so himself.. 

Stiles shakes his head and turns away from the tables actively letting go of the negative thoughts for a while, he looks around the garden walking through it and touching the trees. The place is so big you can't even see the end of it, it's all just woods which Stiles thinks end at that big wall around the facility. 

Stiles gasps softly and turned to his uncle "What's your name?" he asked urgently. His uncle laughed loudly "My name is Aleksy." he said between muted chuckles. Stiles nodded "Okay uncle Alek." he said to himself. 

Aleksy sighed his happy expression falling "You don't have to call me uncle, i know i haven't been around in a long-" 

"Uncle, it's okay." Stiles smiled hesitantly but that quickly grew into a full blow one when his uncle grinned at him. 

"Well! This is where i will train you but you'll also have different locations and different masters." The other man explained while Stiles groaned "You're not gonna send me to school right."  
Aleksy chuckled "Kind of but it's nothing like algebra and history. It's more like Hogwarts." he said smirking knowingly when the boy's eyes lit up. The man had been nervous about meeting with the boy in such a long time and called John to ask how he could best connect with the kid. He had been thrilled to find out the kid was more into geek stuff and Alek was both proud and a little embarrassed that he would be able too connect with kid immediately he had been quite popular in school but he was actually the biggest geek ever so bonding with his nephew wouldn't be a problem. 

"So," Aleksy clapped his hands to get the boy's attention "This is where I'll basically teach you to understand and control your magic. I'll also teach you how to fight and defend yourself." his uncle explained. 

Stiles nodded "So is the place a kind of get away for supernatural creatures?" The boy asked. Alek nodded "Kind of, it's a get away for everyone who knows about us really and are involved in the supernatural, we don't just accept supernatural creatures, we accept humans too. Some people like me, made a home out of this place. There are parents that send their kids here during summers  so they can learn more about what they are and about what's out there in the world." Stiles could only listen in amazement, this place sounded absolutely amazing. 

He sighed and looked down at his hands, he really he was good enough. That he could go back and protect his town and his dad and even his- the pack. He shook his head and straightened his back feeling the unique warmth in his chest blaze, he was determined to try his hardest! He wouldn't be weak anymore! Alek smiled and walked back to the house "We can't start before we dim that magic of yours." he said as Stiles half stumbled after him. 

"How are we gonna do that?" the boy asked.

His uncle looked back at him and smirked "You're getting a tattoo." he said like it was the most normal thing to say to a 17 year old boy. 

"W-what?!" Stiles flailed and actually did trip this time. His uncle laughed and helped him up "Yup, you're a getting a tattoo Stiles." 

Stiles spluttered as he followed his uncle into a room and- woah, woah. The boy froze and his uncle smiled softly "W-what is this room?" 

"I call this the Ozone, this is where we meditate and generally go to heal or rest. It's charged with pure magical energy." the man explained softly putting his hand on the wall like it was one of the most sacred things ever. Alek turned to him "You feel it right?" He asked. Stiles nodded letting out a little shuddering breath and he really did feel it, the warmth in his chest spread over his whole body like a blanket, making it feel like he was floating on the softest cloud. The safety, the spark he felt inside his chest since that night in the preserve uncoiled and spread out through his whole body making it feel like he could handle everything. He wondered if this is what it felt like for the werewolves when they first got the bite. 

Stiles looked around the room taking in the shining, almost sparkling golden swirls mixed with light green and white swirls on the wall. The whole room was covered in it. 

"Go ahead and sit down right here Stiles," Alek said while pointing to the black chair. Stiles looked at his uncle and the chair uncertainly but moved to sit down when the other man motioned for him to go ahead. When he was seated Alek turned and grabbed a little box with tools out of a brown oak closet. He sat down on the little stool next to Stiles, he grabbed the stuff he needed and looked at Stiles "You okay buddy?" he asked. 

Stiles nodded and swallowed eyes a little to wide, he can't believe he's getting a tattoo, oh my god he's getting a tattoo, a real motherfucking tattoo. 

"My dad's gonna kill me" he mumbled and Alek laughed loudly. "Your dad knows, Stiles. I made sure to talk to him about and he knows it's for the best. But you better not come back looking like one of those dudes in motor gangs with tattood faces. Is what he said." Alek chuckled. 

Stiles nodded and smiled finally letting the remaining tension melt away. He hesitaded when Aleksy asked to take off his shirt. He didn't want his uncle to see his hideous scars, he didn't want him to see how weak and pathetic he actually is. The boy closed his eyes feeling panick and anxiety eat at the edge of the comforting feeling of warmth and safety. He ran through his hair and breathed heavily, Oh God he's so pathetic, he just got his uncle back and he's gonna throw him out of this place because that's what he deserves, just like the pack said. Everyone hates him. He felt the warmth inside him grow into something bigger and angrier it raged and wrapped around him like it wanted to protect him. 

Aleksy's head snapped up when he felt the incredible energy push him back a little, he could only stare in amazement for a moment. This- this power is amazing, he had only heard tales of the amazing avatars how they could split lands and how they could fight armies of a thousand men. He quickly snapped out of it when the teenager started hyperventilating. 

"Stiles, Stiles, listen to me! I know what happened and i was so proud that you took care of yourself and your friends like that! You don't have to feel ashamed for me I'm proud of you and i would never ever judge you! You're amazing." The energy dulled a little and Aleksya   smiled knowing the boy was hearing him. " Claudia, your mom. She was just like you strong and soft and light and so so fierce. She was braver than me even though i was older. She loved you so much Stiles, she always used to say: "my bug is so special" she loved you more than anything in the world." Alek desperately poured his heart out about Claudia, John and how they were as a family when Stiles was still a little boy. Slowly his breathing started to level out and the older man quickly grabbed some of the spirit water they kept in a little fountain that always streamed and flowed like the cycle of life. He scooped some of the glistening liquid up in a cup and went back to Stiles gently tipping his chin up to get him to drink. When Stiles felt the liquid glide through is oesophagus he immediately almost crushed the cup in a tight grip suddenly feeling thirsty and gulped up the rest of it. The magic inside him immediately settled over him like a blanket making him feel heavy and comfortable immediately, spirit water he thought he has read about this in the bestiary it is a special kind of water that had healing powers and gave you all kinds of good effects. He had thought it was only a myth but this is spirit water, no doubt about it. He layed back and looked at his uncle finally realising he had been talking this whole time. "... Do it somewhere else." Alek finished. Stiles squinted at him "What?" he answered dumbly. "We can put the tattoo somewhere else if you want you're not obligated to do anything." The man repeated. Stiles shook is head and started pushing up his shirt with only a little bit of hesitation. Alek opened his mouth like he was gonna say something but closed it again and nodded. " We're gonna do it right here, okay?" The man points at the center of his chest and starts wiping Siles' whole chest when the boy nods drowsily "I'm gonna do the control rune and your spirit image. That okay?" His uncle asks softly. The boy nods and Aleksy starts. Stiles thought it would and that he would've been squirming the whole time but the gentle thrumming against his skin actually fell good and Stiles fell asleep in no time. He dreamed about hugging his mother and going on picknicks with her and dad. He hasn't slept this well in a while. To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soryy this took a little longer than I planned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you liked it, feel free to leave a comment or feedback.


End file.
